Savior
by DevilishMay
Summary: Kris adalah CEO dari sebuah perusahaan besar di Korea. Siapa sangka pertemuannya dengan seorang pencuri kecil akan mengubah hidupnya. Bad Summary, I know, just read it if you want to, it's TaoRis btw -Update-
1. Chapter 1

Title : Savior

Rating : PG 15

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, romance

Author: DevilishMay

Warning: Yaoi, Typos, kalimat rancu, OOC?

Pair : TaoRis

Disclaimer : Sadly, I own nothing but the plot -_-

**-Prologue-**

_All my life, my heart has yearned for a thing I cannot name._

_- __Andre Breton__  
_

Seorang lelaki melangkah keluar dari dalam mobil Lamborghini Murcielago silver miliknya. Lelaki itu berperawakan tinggi, sangat tinggi, bukan hanya itu ia juga memiliki paras yang tampan, sangat tampan. Ia mengenakan setelan jas lengkap yang jelas sekali merupakan kualitas terbaik, rambutnya yang dicat pirang kecoklatan itu distyle sedemikian rupa hingga membuatnya menampilkan kesan arogan dan sexy, persis seperti tokoh-tokoh utama pria di dalam manga-manga Jepang.

Lelaki itu menatap tidak sabar ke arah rambu lalu lintas di hadapannya yang masih menunjukkan warna hijau, sebelum kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebuah cafe di seberang jalan yang menjadi tujuannya. Ia melirik jam tangan rolex miliknya, sama sekali mengabaikan tatapan kagum dan terpesona yang telah dilemparkan orang-orang ke arahnya sejak mobilnya berhenti menepi di pinggir jalan tadi.

Sebuah helaian nafas terlepas dari mulutnya tatkala rambu tersebut akhirnya berubah merah, menandakan waktu bagi para pejalan kaki untuk menyebrang. Ia baru saja akan melangkahkan kaki ketika ia merasakan sebuah tangan menyelip masuk ke dalam saku celana belakangnya. Dengan sigap ia mencoba untuk menangkap tangan itu, namun terlambat, tangan itu sudah menyelinap keluar bersama dengan dompetnya. Ia segera memutar tubuh dan menatap ke sekelilingnya, mencoba menemukan orang yang telah sukses mengambil dompet miliknya. Dari sudut matanya ia berhasil melihat seorang bocah yang tengah berlari membawa dompetnya.

Lelaki itu melirik sekilas ke arah cafe di seberang jalan sebelum akhirnya menggeram kesal dan dengan kecepatan penuh berlari mengejar bocah yang telah berani mengusiknya. Kakinya yang panjang serta langkahnya yang lebar membuat pengejaran itu menjadi lebih mudah baginya. Sedikit demi sedikit jarak diantara dirinya dan bocah itu semakin mengecil hingga akhirnya ia berhasil mencengkram bahu bocah itu dan menahannya di tempat.

Bocah itu memberontak, mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman di bahunya, namun tentu saja usahanya sia-sia. Lelaki tadi hanya menggeram ke arahnya, nafasnya tersengal dengan keringat mengucur deras di wajahnya. Ia segera merampas kembali dompetnya dari genggaman sang bocah dan menempatkannya dengan aman di saku dalam jasnya.

Kembali ia melirik ke jam tangannya dan mendengus kesal ketika ia jelas telah kehilangan kontrak kerja sama dengan pemilik salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Korea. Tidak mungkin ia dapat kembali tepat waktu ke cafe tadi. Merasa pasrah akhirnya ia pun memusatkan perhatiannya ke bocah di sampingnya yang kini mulai terlihat ketakutan.

"Kau, siapa namamu?" tanyanya dingin. Bocah itu menundukkan kepalanya sebelum menjawab.

"Y-yitao" suaranya keluar hanya berupa bisikan.

"Baiklah Yitao, sekarang bawa aku ke rumahmu agar aku bisa membicarakan perilakumu ini dengan orang tuamu." Ucap lelaki itu membuat sang bocah, Yitao , membelalakkan matanya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, Tuan, aku mohon jangan beritahu orang tuaku!" pintanya panik. Bila mungkin ia bahkan terlihat jauh lebih takut dibandingkan tadi. Sang lelaki hanya menghela nafas lelah.

"Kau bisa membawaku menemui orang tuamu atau kita bisa pergi ke kantor polisi sekarang juga. Kau pilih."

* * *

Mobil mewah itu berhenti di depan sebuah komplek apartemen kecil yang jelas dihuni oleh orang-orang yang kurang mampu. Sang pengemudi turun dari dalam mobil tersebut diikuti oleh seorang anak lelaki yang mungkin berusia 7 atau 8 tahun. Anak lelaki itu, Yitao, tampak memprihatinkan dengan air mata mengalir di pipinya. Ia tidak henti-hentinya menangis sedari tadi. Berulang kali ia mencoba memohon kepada pria yang tengah membawanya untuk tidak memberitahukan apa pun kepada orang tuanya, atau ibunya, mengingat ia tidak mempunyai seorang ayah, namun pria itu tetap tidak bergeming.

Dengan langkah berat, Yitao pun berjalan menuju kamar apartemen tempatnya menetap, menuntun lelaki yang masih memeganginya. Ketika mencapai lantai 2 mereka akhirnya berhenti di depan pintu bernomor 12. Tanpa membuang waktu lelaki itu segera mengetuk pintu di hadapannya. Beberapa saat berlalu hingga akhirnya pintu itu terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan kantung mata yang membuatnya terlihat seperti panda. Pemuda itu menatap mereka bergantian, wajahnya merengut dalam cemas.

"ZiTao, siapa itu?" sebuah suara seorang wanita terdengar dari dalam, mengagetkan ketiga orang yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Yitao jelas terlihat semakin ketakutan, ekspresinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang tersirat di wajah si pemuda.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat, dengan setiap langkah yang terdengar tubuh Yitao pun makin bergetar dalam takut. Zitao tampak melirik ke belakangnya sekilas, sebelum kemudian membuka pintu itu semakin lebar. Seorang wanita berusia 40an muncul dari belakang ZiTao, sebuah senyum manis terukir di bibirnya ketika matanya bertemu dengn sosok lelaki tampan di depannya, namun senyum itu segera berubah menjadi ekspresi tidak senang tatkala ia melihat anak kecil yang kini telah menempel ke sisi sang lelaki.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya wanita itu kepada sang lelaki.

"Apakah nyonya ibu dari anak ini?" Sang lelaki menjawab seraya menunjuk ke YiTao. Wanita yang ditanya mengangguk singkat.

"Ya, dia YiTao, putraku, saya Xiao Mi dan yang ini" ia menunjuk pemuda berambut hitam yang masih terdiam di sampingnya. "adalah ZiTao, putra tertuaku. Ada perlu apa? Apa anakku membuat masalah?"

"Pertama-tama, nama saya Kris, dan saya ke sini karena ingin memberitahu kalau tadi siang YiTao berusaha mencuri dompet saya, untung saja saya berhasil mengejarnya. Dia tidak saya bawa ke kantor polisi karena mengingat umurnya yang masih kecil." Jelas pria bernama Kris itu.

Mendengar itu sang wanita segera menarik paksa Yitao dan menjewer telinganya pelan.

"Dasar anak nakal! Sejak kapan aku mengajarimu untuk menjadi seorang pencuri, hah?! Aku tahu aku memang bukan seorang ibu yang baik, aku tidak bisa membelikan kalian barang-barang bagus, tidak bisa membahagiakan kalian, semua ini memang salahku. Tolong maafkan anakku, Kris-ssi, ini semua salahku, aku yang tidak pandai mendidik anak." Air mata mulai mengalir di pipi wanita itu. Ia menarik YiTao ke dalam pelukannya dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

Kris menatap pemandangan itu dengan tatapan canggung. Ia melirik ZiTao yang juga tengah menatap kejadian itu dan terkejut melihat ekspresi benci dan jijik di wajah pemuda itu. Perasaan aneh sontak saja menyergap Kris, seolah ingin mengatakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan keluarga ini. Kris segera menepis perasaan itu, tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh lagi di dalam kehidupan keluarga orang lain. Ia segera memasang senyum palsu di wajahnya.

"Jangan khawatir nyonya, saya sudah memaafkan YiTao sejak tadi, hanya... tolong pastikan kalau kejadian ini tidak akan terulang lagi."

Kris berani bersumpah setelah ia mengatakan hal itu selama beberapa detik ia sempat melihat seringaian sadis di wajah ibu YiTao sebelum kemudian berubah kembali menjadi sebuah senyuman manis.

"Ya, akan kupastikan kejadian ini tidak akan terulang lagi, terima kasih Kris-ssi" Wanita itu membungkukkan badannya yang dibalas oleh Kris. Setelah itu Kris segera mempermisikan dirinya dan pergi meninggalkan apartemen itu. Entah mengapa perasaan aneh itu masih tetap menempel di batinnya. Sesuatu terasa salah dengan keluarga itu. Sangat salah.

* * *

-TBC-

Halo, ini ff Taoris pertama saya, jadi maaf kalau agak aneh hehe

Saya bukan author baru sih disini, tapi udah lama banget ga nulis di ffn karna lupa email acc lama -_-

Saya author ff YunJae dulu, ada yg bisa nebak? xD

Hehe jangan lupa RnR ya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Savior

Rating : PG 15

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, romance

Author: DevilishMay

Warning: Yaoi, Typos, OOC?

Pair : TaoRis

Disclaimer : Sadly, I own nothing but the plot -_-

-Chapter 2-

_All happy families resemble one another, each unhappy family is unhappy in its own way.  
- Leo Tolstoy-_

Begitu lelaki bernama Kris itu telah menghilang dari apartemen mereka, Xiao Mi segera membanting pintu tersebut, menguncinya rapat sebelum kemudian berbalik menatap anak bungsunya dengan tatapan yang bisa dikatakan... membunuh.

"Mengapa kau bisa tertangkap, anak bodoh!" bentaknya, membuat YiTao tanpa sadar mengambil langkah mundur. YiTao terdiam, tidak sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya, rasa takut membuatnya bahkan tidak berani untuk berkata-kata.

"Tidak bisa menjawab, hah? Oh aku tahu, kau pasti sengaja bukan? Kau sengaja membiarkan dirimu tertangkap agar kasusmu bisa diproses dan akhirnya kau bisa mengaku kalau akulah yang memaksamu, iya kan! Dasar anak sial, aku sudah merawat kalian sejak kecil dan ini balasanmu kepadaku?!" Kali ini bentakan itu diikuti oleh sebuah tamparan keras di pipi kiri Yitao. Sangat keras sampai-sampai bocah itu tersungkur ke lantai, meringis dalam sakit.

Siksaan itu tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Merasa tak puas, Xiao Mi pun mulai menghujami tendangan demi tendangan ke tubuh mungil YiTao. Perutnya, kakinya, tangannya, bahkan wajahnya tidak luput menjadi sasaran wanita yang mengaku sebagai ibunya itu. Layaknya orang kesetanan, wanita itu tidak mengenal kata ampun, diabaikannya teriakan ZiTao yang memintanya untuk berhenti, begitu pula dengan rintihan-rintihan kecil yang terlepas dari bibir YiTao.

Dari sudut matanya, YiTao dapat melihat ZiTao tengah berusaha menarik Xiao Mi menjauh darinya, tetapi wanita itu tidak bergeming. Bukannya berhenti, wanita itu bahkan menjadikan ZiTao sebagai sasarannya juga. Seketika saja Yitao merasakan tendangan-tendangan yang tadi menghujami tubuhnya menghilang, kini berganti ditujukan kepada kakak lelakinya. Samar-samar, YiTao dapat mendengar ZiTao berteriak ke arahnya.

"Lari, YiTao! Cepat lari!"

Menggunakan energinya yang masih tersisa, YiTao pun mencoba bangkit dan tanpa membuang waktu berlari menuju pintu. Sebelum ia keluar, di tengah-tengah kepanikan serta adrenalin yang memompa kian deras di tubuhnyaa, ia sempat melihat kakaknya Zitao meraih sebuah botol alkohol yang tergeletak di lantai, dan menghantamkannya mutlak ke kepala Xiao Mi.

Kejadian itu berlangsung begitu cepat, dan YiTao tetap berlari. Tidak sekalipun ia berbalik apalagi berhenti, terlalu takut kalau-kalau matanya bermain imajinasi dengan kepalanya. Ia hanya terus berlari, membiarkan kaki-kaki kecilnya menuntunnya entah kemana. Kemana pun lebih baik dibandingkan neraka yang ia sebut "rumah" itu.

Hujan tengah mengguyur deras kala itu, namun YiTao tidak peduli. Dibiarkannya tubuhnya basah, tak dihiraukannya hawa dingin yang membelai kulit serta menusuk tulangnya. Yang ada di pikirannya kini hanya lari, lari, dan Zitao. Ia hanya bisa berharap kalau kakaknya itu baik-baik saja.

Hujan masih membasahi kota Seoul, membuat kota yang biasanya tampak penat itu kini terlihat lenggang. Udara mulai terasa sedikit lembab, aroma tanah menyeruak, terasa sedikit kontras bila dibandingkan dengan kesejukan yang mengikutinya. Jalanan pun terlihat sepi, bukan hal yang mengherankan bila mengingat hujan deras yang tengah melanda ditambah fakta bahwa saat itu jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

Sesekali akan terlihat satu atau dua mobil yang melintasi jalanan, namun hanya itu. Tidak ada seorang pejalan kaki pun yang tampak, hanya seorang bocah lelaki yang sedari tadi tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berteduh, duduk di emperan sebuah toko. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, bibirnya pucat, sementara giginya tidak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan bunyi gemeletuk. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat kakinya yang ia tekuk hingga menyentuh dada, seolah berusaha memberi sedikit kehangatan ke dalam tubuhnya yang mulai terasa membeku.

Bocah lelaki itu menatap kembali bekas lebam-lebam yang mulai bermunculan di sekujur tubuhnya. Bukan hanya itu, beberapa luka sayatan pun tampak menghiasi wajahnya. Tanpa sadar setetes air mata kembali jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Tetesan itu diikuti oleh tetesan-tetesan berikutnya hingga akhirnya membentuk rentetan air mata yang terus mengalir seolah tidak mau berhenti.

Ia tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengan keluarganya. Seringkali ia melihat anak-anak lain dikelilingi oleh keluarga mereka. Tapi keluarga anak-anak itu tidak seperti keluarganya. Orang tua anak-anak itu tidak membentak mereka, tidak memukuli mereka, tidak memaksa mereka untuk mencuri. Orang tua anak-anak itu menghujani mereka dengan senyuman, pelukan, ciuman, dan kasih sayang. Lalu apa yang salah dengan keluarganya? Apa yang membuat keluarganya berbeda? Mengapa keluarganya tidak bisa menjadi seperti keluarga anak-anak itu?

YiTao yakin ibunya bahkan tidak pernah tersenyum kepadanya, apalagi menunjukkan kasih sayang. Satu-satunya orang yang ia tahu menyayanginya adalah kakaknya. Huang ZiTao tidak pernah mengeluh, ia selalu tersenyum, memeluknya, membisikkan kata-kata pengharapan untuknya. Huang ZiTao selalu ada untuk menghiburnya, selalu berusaha untuk membuatnya bahagia, meskipun ia tahu kakaknya itu juga menerima perlakuan yang sama, kalau tidak lebih buruk, dari ibu mereka.

Mengingat kakaknya membuat gelombang rasa bersalah menerpa anak berusia 8 tahun itu. Di satu sisi ia ingin pulang, ingin memastikan bahwa kakaknya itu baik-baik saja, ingin merasakan kembali rasa aman yang selalu ia rasakan jika ia berada di dekat kakaknya. Namun di sisi lain ia takut. Ia takut membayangkan hal yang akan terjadi kepadanya bila ia kembali. Ia takut, sangat teramat takut, namun ia juga tahu kalau ia tidak kembali, maka kakaknyalah yang akan menerima konsekuensi tindakannya, dan YiTao menolak membiarkan kakaknya lebih menderita lagi karena dirinya.

Dengan langkah gontai YiTao bangkit dan mulai kembali menerobos hujan. Kepalanya sakit, pandangannya kabur, langkah kakinya tertatih, seluruh energinya seakan telah terkuras habis malam itu. Ia memegangi dahinya dengan sebelah tangannya, memohon dalam hati agar rasa sakit dikepalanya dapat menghilang.

Delapan langkah, sembilan langkah, sepuluh langkah berhasil dijalaninya sebelum akhirnya ia terjatuh, kakinya tak lagi sanggup menopang berat tubuhnya. Kali ini YiTao tidak lagi berusaha untuk bangkit, terlalu lelah bahkan untuk mencoba. Rasa kantuk mulai merayapi dirinya dan ia menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Matanya mulai menutup, pikirannya mulai terasa hampa. Sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya, samar-samar ia kembali mendengar suara familiar memanggil namanya, dan YiTao pun tersenyum.

* * *

Tao memandang dalam horror ketika darah mulai mengucur deras dari kepala Xiao Mi. Semuanya seakan berlangsung secara slow motion. Ia melihat ibunya itu jatuh pingsan, kepalanya yang telah terluka menghantam lantai dengan keras. Tao membeku di tempatnya, matanya membelalak dalam panik ketika menyadari apa yang telah terjadi.

Ia mungkin baru saja membunuh ibunya sendiri.

Kenyataan itu menghantamnya dengan telak. Masih dalam keadaan panik ia dengan cepat berlari menuju kamar yang ditempatinya bersama YiTao dan mulai memasukkan baju-baju milik mereka ke dalam sebuah tas punggung usang miliknya. Tidak banyak yang bisa dikemasnya mengingat jumlah pakaian mereka yang memang sangat terbatas, dan untuk pertama kalinya Tao bersyukur untuk itu.

Begitu selesai Tao kembali berlari, matanya hanya tertuju kepada pintu depan apartemennya. Ketika melewati ruang tamu ia sama sekali tidak menoleh meskipun ia sadar tubuh ibunya masih ada di situ, terkapar penuh darah. Tao tidak menoleh apalagi mengeceknya, takut kalau ternyata dugaannya benar. Terlalu takut kalau harus menerima fakta bahwa ia telah membunuh seseorang, terlebih lagi orang yang selama ini ia kenal sebagai ibunya.

Udara malam menyambut Tao disaat ia keluar dari apartemen tempat tinggalnya selama ini. Ia meringis sedikit melihat hujan yang turun dengan derasnya. Kegilaan di dalam tadi membuatnya sama sekali tidak menyadari keadaan di luar. Tao sempat menimbang sejenak untuk kembali ke dalam dan mengambil payung, namun ide itu segera ditepisnya, ia ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu meski itu berarti ia harus basah kuyup sekali pun.

Tanpa menunggu lagi ia kembali berlari, menyusuri jalan-jalan kota Seoul. Matanya tajam memperhatikan sekitarnya, berusaha menemukan sosok adiknya di tengah-tengah kegelapan malam. Tao yakin adiknya itu belum pergi terlalu jauh. Biar bagaimana pun adiknya itu hanyalah seorang anak kecil, langkah serta staminanya belum cukup untuk membawanya pergi jauh dalam waktu yang sesingkat ini, kecuali...

Ia cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak ingin memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang mungkin terjadi kepada adiknya selama ia berkeliaran di luar seorang diri. Rasa cemas mulai menggerayapinya dan tanpa sadar ia mempercepat langkahnya.

Tao baru saja akan mengambil jalan lurus di sebuah persimpangan ketika sekilas ia melihat seseorang tengah berjalan gontai dari jalan di sebelah kanannya. Sontak ia memutar rute dan betapa leganya ia ketika menemukan sosok adiknya beberapa meter di hadapannnya. Rasa lega itu tidak berlangsung lama, seketika berubah menjadi panik ketika ia menyaksikan adiknya tiba-tiba saja jatuh tersungkur ke atas aspal yang dingin.

Bahkan sebelum otaknya sempat mencerna segalanya, tubuh Tao sudah terlebih dahulu bergerak, kakinya melangkah secepat mungkin menghampiri sosok adiknya, sedangkan mulutnya tiada henti memanggil nama bocah lelaki yang telah menjadi orang terpenting di hidupnya itu.

"YiTao? YiTao bangunlah!" bisik Tao, ia berlutut di samping tubuh adiknya, kedua tangannya merangkul wajah YiTao lembut.

Tao merasa seolah sebuah tangan tak kasat mata meremas hatinya. Takut, panik, cemas, sedih, semua bercampur aduk memenuhi batin dan pikirannya. Tanpa pikir panjang digendongnya tubuh kecil YiTao sebelu kemudian kembali berlari, entah untuk yang kesekian kalinya malam itu. Langkahnya tidak pernah terhenti hingga ia menemukan rumah sakit terdekat. Ia memasuki rumah sakit itu tanpa sedikit pun tanpa ragu, sama sekali lupa bahwa ia tidak mempunyai uang untuk membayar uang rumah sakit. Yang ada di benaknya kini hanyalah menyelamatkan YiTao, bagaimana pun caranya.

* * *

Tao menatap ke sekelilingnya dengan tatapan kosong. Ini pertama kalinya ia berada di dalam rumah sakit, dan baru 30 menit saja ia sudah mulai merasa muak. Putih. Kemana pun ia melihat hanya ada warna putih. Mengapa rumah sakit begitu identik dengan warna putih? Warna putih sama sekali tidak cocok dengan keadaan tempat ini. Bagaimana mungkin tempat yang dipenuhi oleh tangisan dan kematian seperti ini dilambangkan dengan warna putih yang ia tahu merupakan simbol dari kesucian. Menurutnya warna merah atau hitam akan jauh lebih cocok dengan tempat ini. Kedua warnaa itu sama-sama membawa suasana suram, persis seperti rumah sakit.

Tao tersadar dari pikirannya ketika merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Ia mendongak dan segera berdiri begitu mendapati sang dokter di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan adik saya, dok?" Tanyanya.

"Adikmu terkena hypothermia, untungnya ia segera dibawa ke sini jadi kami bisa segera memberinya perawatan. Selain itu terdapat lebam-lebam di tubuhnya, dan tulang kakinya bergeser sedikit, untungnya tidak ada luka fatal, setelah dirawat kurang lebih dua minggu saya yakin adikmu pasti akan kembali sembuh." Jelas sang dokter.

Tao menarik nafas lega. Adiknya baik-baik saja. Hal itu cukup untuk membuatnya merasa sedikit tenang. Ia mengucapkan terima kesih ke dokter tersebut dan turun ke lantai bawah menuju resepsionis untuk menanyakan masalah biaya rumah sakit. Ia merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sakit ketika mendengar jumlah angka yang harus dibayarnya untuk perawatan adiknya selama 2 minggu ke depan.

"1.000.000 won, darimana aku bisa mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu." Lirihnya.

* * *

Tao kembali menatap penampilannya di kaca. Ia mengenakan jeans hitam ketat dilengkapi dengan kaos biru tanpa lengan yang juga tidak kalah ketatnya, menampilkan lekuk tubuh serta otot lengannya secara sempurna, membuatnya memberi kesan sexy, dan well slutty.

Ia mengangguk sekali sebelum kemudian melangkah keluar dari dalam kamar mandi rumah sakit tempatnya berganti pakaian. Ia dapat merasakan pandangan orang-orang yang mengikutinya di sepanjang koridor demi koridor rumah sakit yang ia lewati. Seperti dugaannya berganti pakaian di rumah sakit memang bukan ide yang bagus, apalagi bila pakaian yang dikenakannya seperti... yah seperti ini, tapi Tao tidak mempunyai pilihan lain, mengingat ia kini tidak mungkin lagi kembali ke rumahnya.

Sebuah senyum sedih menghiasi bibirnya ketika ia akhirnya keluar dari gedung rumah sakit itu. Ia berjalan perlahan memasuki sebuah taman yang dulu sudah beberapa kali dilewatinya, yang biasanya hanya ia lihat dari jauh dengan tatapan jijik.

Matanya bergerak menilik sekeliling. Tidak begitu banyak orang menunggu malam ini. Baguslah, itu berarti akan lebih mudah baginya untuk mendapatkan pelanggan.

Ia mengambil tempat di salah satu bangku kosong di taman tersebut, dan menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap nanar selimut kegelapan di angkasa. Begitu banyak bintang malam ini, semuanya berkedip indah, seolah ingin membantu Tao mengisi kehampaan di hatinya.

Percuma, hatinya tetap terasa hampa, sebab kalau tidak begitu ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia akan bisa melewati malam ini. Malam ini akan menjadi malam bersejarah baginya. Setelah malam ini ia hanya akan menjadi satu dari sekian banyak kupu-kupu yang mencari mangsa setiap malamnya. Bintang-bintang malam ini mungkin akan menjadi saksi bisu detik-detik terakhir seorang Huang ZiTao dapat menjaga kemurnian dirinya.

Tao segera menarik nafas dalam begitu merasakan air mata mulai memenuhi pelupuk matanya. Ia tidak boleh menangis. Ia sudah bertekad untuk tidak menangis, sebab ini semua ia lakukan demi YiTao, dan dia bersedia melakukan apa pun demi adiknya itu. Ia harus kuat, sebab ini demi YiTao.

Dari kejauhan, Tao dapat melihat siluet seorang pria berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Tao seketika saja memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya, matanya tidak pernah meninggalkan sosok pria itu bahkan ketika pria tersebut sudah tiba di depannya. Tao memperhatikannya, tubuh yang agak sedikit gemuk, mungin berusia sekitar empat puluhan, setelan jas lengkap, tiga buah cincin emas di jarinya, jelas orang kaya.

"Berapa?" Suara serak pria itu terdengar, matanya menggerayangi tubuh Tao, membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu untuk alasan tertentu merasa seolah ditelanjangi,

"100.000 won semalam." Jawab Tao, berusaha sebisa mungkin membuat suaranya terdengar yakin.

Pria itu menyeringai, "Deal" katanya sebelum kemudian merangkulkan lengannya ke pundak Tao dan menuntunnya menuju sebuah mobil hitam di luar taman.

Tao meringis sedikit ketika tanpa peringatan pria itu membanting dan memerangkap dirinya di antara tubuh gemuk pria itu dan mobil hitam tersebut. Tao tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa ketika jemari-jemari tangan pria itu mulai meremas bagian belakang tubuhnya, sementara mulutnya sibuk menyerang leher jenjang Tao. Ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa, jadi ia memejamkan matanya dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat, menolak gejolak kuat di dalam dirinya untuk menghajar pria yang kini tengah melecehkannya itu.

Namun Tao kembali harus membuka matanya ketika tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan tekanan yang memerangkap tubuhnya menghilang. Apa yang dilihatnya membuat matanya membelalak dalam kaget.

Tepat di depan matanya pria yang tadi berencana membelinya tengah merintih kesakitan tatkala pukulan demi pukulan mengenai wajahnya. Semua pukulan tersebut bersumber dari satu orang yang sama, seorang lelaki familiar yang siang tadi hampir menjadi korban pencurian adiknya. Lelaki yang menjadi sumber awal semua kekacauan yang berlangsung seharian itu.

Dalam keadaan shock Tao melihat bagaimana si lelaki, Kris, memukul wajah si pria bercincin sekali lagi, sebelum kemudian mengancamnya, membuat pria itu mengumpat sesaat sebelum berlari memasuki mobil hitam dibelakangnya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Setelah mobil pria itu tak lagi terlihat, kedua orang yang tersisa hanya berdiri di tempatnya masing-masing. Tidak bergerak. Dan selama beberapa saat tidak ada suara yang terdengar, hanya hening, hdning yang akhirnya diakhiri oleh Tao.

"Apa-apaan kau!" teriaknya marah. Bagaimana tidak, ia baru saja kehilangan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan uang karena pria yang sok pahlawan ini telah berhasil membuat kabur pelanggannya.

Mendengarnya, Kris hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku baru saja menolongmu, seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku." Ucapnya.

"Berterima kasih? Kau baru saja menghilangkan kesempatanku dan kau menyuruhku untuk berterima kasih?" Teriak Tao lagi.

Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya, bersiap untuk menonjok lelaki dihadapannya, namun emosinya yang masih tidak stabil membuat Kris dapat dengan mudah menahan dan menangkap lengannya.

"Kesempatan? Maksudmu...uang?" tanya Kris, suaranya tidak nyakin, namun pandangan matanya mulai berubah dingin ketika menyadari kejadian yang sebenarnya berlangsung.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Tao seraya mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kris.

"Tidak bisa dipercaya. Adiknya pencuri, kakaknya pelacur, wow benar-benar keluarga yang mengerikan, penuh dengan kriminal." Ucap Kris, suaranya sedingin ekspresinya, membuat pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah, menolak membiarkan Kris melihat matanya yang mulai kembali dipenuhi air mata.

Hinaan demi hinaan yang terlontar dari mulut Kris bahkan terasa jauh lebih sakit daripada siksaan fisik yang biasa ia terima dari ibunya.

"Kau kehilangan uangmu makanya kau marah, bukankah begitu? Baiklah bagaimana kalau aku membayarmu kembali? Beritahu aku... Zitao bukan? Ah ya, beritahu aku ZiTao, berapa kau menjual tubuhmu ke pria tadi? Aku akan membayarmu berlipat-lipat, tapi tentu saja sebagai gantinya aku yang akan menikmati tubuhmu itu malam ini." Kris membisikkan kata-kata itu di telinga Tao, suaranya rendah dan berat, membuat tubuh Tao merinding sedikit.

Tao kembali mencoba memberontak, ingin mencoba menyelamatkan kepingan-kepingan harga dirinyayang masih tersisa. Ia mulai memukuli tubuh Kris dengan tangannya yang masih bebas, menendangi tubuh Kris, dan menarik-narik pergelangan tangannya yang ditahan lelaki berambut coklat itu, terus-menerus, berulang-ulang.

Segala jenis pemberontakan itu berhenti ketika Tao mendengar kata-kata yang dilontarkan Kris berikutnya. Kata-kata yang sukses membuat tubuhnya seolah membeku.

"500.000 won. Aku akan membayarmu lima ratus ribu won untuk semalam denganku."

**-TBC-**

**Hey hey, sekedar info, mulai next chapter rating cerita ini mungkin akan naik jadi M**

**Tapi masih mungkin ya...**

**RnR? ^^**


End file.
